


Uno

by hmmmaybenot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, Basketball, Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmmaybenot/pseuds/hmmmaybenot
Summary: It was curious, how Furihata’s love for his parents could spark two opposite sensations within Akashi’s heart at the same time: warm and cold.





	Uno

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY AKAFURI DAY 2019 EVERYONE!!
> 
> Yay for making it in time this year *fist pump* The title was inspired by the first episode of my favorite TV series, Better Call Saul. The word 'uno' means one in Spanish. I just thought if AkaFuri were TV series, this oneshot could be episode number one lol

Akashi exhaled as the final whistle blew, signaling that the game he watched was over. It was a pretty intense game.

Well.. it always was whenever _this particular team_ was involved.

No matter who the opponent was, Akashi noted, Seirin High would always manage to make their game the most thrilling thing, ever.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it though.

“We really might get our revenge after all, Sei-chan.” Mibuchi said, with a cheerful tone.

Akashi gave his teammate who sat beside him a small smirk. “Hopefully so.”

After the defeat at Winter Cup the previous year, Akashi and the whole Rakuzan team trained even harder, devised even more strategies, and learned a bunch of stuff to prepare for the next tournament.

They were in the middle of the Interhigh now and so far, those hard works seemed to be paid off. They successfully annihilated every single one of their opponents, viciously and without mercy. They were the strongest team according to the statistics, and was one of the title contenders.

But then again, it was like that too at the last Winter Cup. They didn’t win it though, in the end.

Because of Seirin.

Akashi stood up, watching the Seirin team celebrated their win as well as their advancement to the next round. While winning the Interhigh was the main focus, Akashi and his teammates still didn’t forget how painful it was, to be beaten in the final last year. And with only one point difference, no less. That was why, there was also this wish among the team..

A wish for a chance to face Seirin again, to take some sort of revenge. It was kind of like.. an itch that needed to be scratched.

As he made his way out of the court, Akashi was once again pleased by Seirin’s performance. He never skipped watching their matches, each time rooting for them to win. He had a feeling that they would definitely meet again in this tournament, and he could feel his excitement bubbling inside him as he thought of that.

 

* * *

 

After getting lunch, the Rakuzan team went back to the court to train and prepare for their game against another team from Kyoto.

This year’s Interhigh format was a bit different. Since the Tokyo Gymnasium just finished a major construction, some random Interhigh preliminary games were held in the place, presumably to test out the new courts and the general atmosphere of the new environment.

Seirin’s game earlier in the day and Rakuzan’s game in the evening were two of those random games.

Akashi was the first one to leave the locker room. When he arrived at the court to do some warm-ups, someone was already there.

At first, Akashi thought it was one of his teammates. But upon closer inspection, he realized it wasn’t, though the person looked somehow familiar.

He walked closer.

“Furihata-kun?” Akashi called, a bit confused.

The person visibly jumped and immediately turned to Akashi.

“G-good afternoon.” Furihata greeted nervously.

Akashi suppressed a sigh. It seemed that, after all this time, the Seirin’s point guard was still uncomfortable being around him.

Not that he blamed him.

Their meetings were not exactly what Akashi would call ideal (though the last time at Kuroko’s birthday party, he tried to change the impression, but it seemed that he hadn’t been entirely successful). And because of that, Furihata looked like he wanted to flee immediately every time he saw Akashi.

They never saw each other again after that party months ago, until now. And looking at Furihata before him, Akashi might as well accepted that maybe, Furihata was one of the people that never changed his opinion and would be scared of him forever.

Before Akashi had a chance to ask why he was in the court, when he clearly wasn’t supposed to be there, Furihata excused himself hurriedly, and Akashi was left watching his retreating back, feeling strangely hollow.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes into the training session and Akashi thought it was time for him to rest for a bit. He sat down on the bench and took a drink. He looked down to search for his bag when he noticed something.

There was a small paper under the bench. Akashi picked it up and realized it wasn’t exactly a paper but rather, a.. photo? Some sort of Polaroid picture. He turned it over and instantly recognized one of the people in that.

It was Furihata, smiling widely with someone who looked like an older version of him, probably his father.

Was Furihata looking for this, when Akashi met him earlier? He couldn’t help but wonder.

Akashi stood up. He had a feeling the picture was somewhat important. He then told his coach he was going out for a bit. He really hoped Furihata was still around.

Akashi made a small run towards the gymnasium exit and not long after, he arrived at the stair.

_That_ stair _._

A wave of nostalgia suddenly hit him. He smiled a bit, remembering a certain not-so-touching reunion that happened at this exact place. Things were definitely better now, so the memory wasn’t exactly unwelcome.

All those were forgotten though, as soon as he saw the person he was looking for, sitting at the bottom of the stair.

Akashi walked slowly towards Furihata. When he arrived, he sat beside him.

Furihata, whose head was bowed down the entire time, finally turned to see his companion. His eyes widened when they met Akashi’s.

“Were you looking for this?” Akashi said, showing him the picture.

Furihata looked really surprised and didn’t say anything for a while, before he slowly nodded and took the picture from Akashi’s hand. “T-thank you Akashi.. kun.”

Akashi nodded slightly and then there was this awkward silence that stretched out for a minute, until Akashi decided to speak again.

“Is that your father?” Akashi didn’t know what possessed him to ask. He could just leave, now that he was done delivering the picture. But there was something.

Something that prevented him to _just leave._

Furihata turned to Akashi’s again, and flashed him a shaky smile. “Yes.”

A pause.

“He passed away three weeks ago.”

Akashi’s eyes widened, and for a moment, he was rendered completely speechless.

“I’m sorry.” He managed to say softly.

Furihata didn’t say anything and just gave him another smile, before looking back to the picture on his hand.

Akashi was at a loss. He didn’t quite expect for the whole thing to turn out like this. Should he leave now? Should he stay? Leaving at this state seemed rude, especially when Furihata looked like he really needed a company. But at the same time, staying seemed not to be the correct action either because, what if he misread the situation? What if the thing that Furihata actually needed now, was privacy?

“It was lung cancer.” Furihata suddenly said.

Akashi was surprised.. and so was Furihata, he noticed. It was almost as if, Furihata couldn’t believe he actually confided in someone, and that someone was Akashi.

Akashi felt strangely warm, thinking that. So, he pushed back all his worries, and decided to listen.

Furihata stared at something in front of him, seemingly deep in thought. “It’s been three years.. and all this time,” he cleared his throat, “all this time we thought we are ready. _I thought_ I’m ready, you know, if- when _the time_ eventually comes.”

He was still looking ahead, his lips trembled slightly.

“And I thought- I thought it would be easier for us,” he choked, “ _for me.”_

He met Akashi’s eyes then, before looking down and whispered. “It wasn’t.”

Akashi felt his heart broke, for Furihata, for the pain he was going through. And he couldn’t help but remember his mother. And the pain from losing her, all those years ago. How it was still there, dulled by the time, but never disappeared.

He wanted to do something, anything, to comfort Furihata. He wanted to touch him but it seemed too much, so he clenched his fist and decided to say what was on his mind, hoping that it could at least help, no matter how out of place it was.

“Your pass to Kagami, three minutes into the fourth quarter..”

“Huh?” Furihata blinked at the sudden change of topic.

Akashi continued. “I think it was brilliant, you made it from such a difficult position.”

Furihata stared at him blankly, not quite sure how to react.

“That kind of pass could only be achieved through intense training and continuous hard work, and if I were your father..”

Furihata’s eyes were starting to brighten up as Akashi gave him his most genuine smile.

“I would be extremely proud.. of you.”

Furihata ducked his head after that, as if processing what he just heard, before he slowly raised it again, and gave Akashi his own smile; warm, and full of gratitude.

“I’m not much, in general, bu- but all the baskets I’ve made today were for him,” he chuckled, “and now that you said it.. the passes too.. I guess? Hopefully, they were good enough.”

Akashi was relieved, honestly, looking at Furihata like this; cheered up a bit, and more relaxed. He leaned closer and added. “You are much better than you think, Furihata-kun.”

Furihata blinked. And blinked again. And started looking flustered. “I- I don’t know what to say,” he scratched his cheek, “but thanks? It means a lot.. coming from you.”

Akashi nodded and smiled again, as if to emphasize his point. They both fell into silence once more, but this time more comfortable. Akashi knew he should definitely go back to practice now, but his rebellious heart had another idea.

“The others already went home?” He said, so obviously trying to keep the conversation going.

“They’re at Maji right now. They’ll go back here to watch your match later.” Furihata answered, more easily this time.

“Oh? Are you about to go there too?”

“Ah no, I’m-” Furihata was suddenly cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He mumbled a small apology as he took his phone out of his pocket.

“Yes, Mom?” Furihata said softly. There was a pause as he listened to the other person talking, and then he smiled. “Yeah, we won... Of course! I’m about to go home now,” he smiled even wider now, “oh, you cooked? That’s wonderful... No, no, it’s not just omelette rice, it’s _your_ omelette rice, I’m very excited...”

Akashi saw how Furihata was practically glowing as he talked to his mother. And Akashi was sort of _in awe_ about the whole thing. He witnessed it, and for some unknown reason, felt his heart getting warm.

So, _so warm._

“Alright... No, I don’t have anything to do... Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Furihata hung up, still smiling a bit.

“So you’re going home?” Akashi asked without really thinking.

Furihata scratched his cheek again. “Um.. yeah, my mother is still..” he looked hesitant for a moment, as if searching for the right word, but found none, “anyway, she’s alone now, since my brother already went back to his uni in Hokkaido. Uh, I just thought she could use some company.”

“I see.” Akashi nodded, understanding.

“Uh, well then..” Furihata stood up, taking his bag in the process. Akashi raised to his feet as well. “Thank you, again, for this..” Furihata gestured vaguely to the photo that was still in his hand. “Good luck on your match.” He added with a small smile. He gave Akashi a final nod before turning back and slowly walked away.

Akashi gazed at Furihata’s back but this time, it didn’t feel hollow. Instead, he felt another sensation as he recalled the way Furihata talked to his mother. Gentle and loving and warm.

.. And he couldn’t help but comparing it to the way things were between him and his only parent left.

_His father._

It was so very different to the point it was almost laughable. Whenever he thought about his father, there was only _coldness._ It was cold and just.. sad.

It _hurt._

And yeah, he might be a little jealous of Furihata in this aspect.

Because deep in his heart, he still hoped that his relationship with his father would change. That it would get better, one day.

Akashi shook his head. He was starting to overthink again. His coach was probably wondering where he was right now. So, he rushed back to the court, trying to forget whatever negative thoughts he just had.

 

* * *

 

“Izuki, defense!” Hyuuga yelled when Hayama successfully snatched the ball away from him and ran towards the Seirin’s basket.

Akashi smirked, already predicting this scenario. So he ran directly behind Izuki who ran to catch up to Hayama.. when suddenly, Hayama stopped and turned away abruptly, almost crashing into Izuki who was totally caught off guard. Without pause, Hayama then passed the ball to Akashi, who stood just some distance away behind Izuki. Izuki who was still in shock about the whole thing, didn’t have the chance to stop Akashi.. who shot the ball smoothly, right into the Seirin’s basket.

Three points for Rakuzan.

The whistle signaling the end of the second quarter then blew, and it was finally time for a longer break.

It was _only_ a quarterfinal game, but the court was totally packed with supporters. It seemed that it wasn’t just Akashi and Rakuzan who wished to play against Seirin again in this tournament, other people looked like they were anticipating it as well. This was basically a repeat of _that_ intense Winter Cup Final, of course _the hype_ was real.

Especially for Rakuzan. Well, obviously. Because they had been waiting for this day to come for so long. And now they were here, and the revenge was going to be _sweet_.

Akashi sat on the bench, his mind still working overdrive. He sighed and took a breath, trying to calm down, trying to rest. Out of reflex, he took a glance at the Seirin’s bench and found himself focusing on _him_. Again.

Furihata Kouki.

Akashi wondered why this kept happening throughout the match. Why he was so intrigued. Why he had this feeling that he needed to make some sort of contact with Furihata today. Why he wanted to play against him.. and why he wanted it badly.

Just _why_.

Akashi shifted his attention to the water bottle in his hand because well, it would be weird if he stared too long.

When the break was over, as he prepared himself to go back to the court, he took another glance. And the view made his heart skip. Furihata was looking at something in his hand.

And he was smiling.

_It must be the picture._ Akashi started to feel that familiar warmth again. Maybe Furihata was about to come in? He could feel the excitement drumming through his veins, thinking about the possibility.

 

* * *

 

Five minutes into the third quarter, Izuki was subbed off.

_Finally._ No hard feelings for Izuki of course, Akashi just happened to be thinking about Furihata.. a little too much today.

Furihata welcomed Izuki at the sideline with a high-five and a grin. Akashi noticed that Furihata’s hands were shaking a bit, but overall, it wasn’t bad. He walked to the court with such determination, no falling down whatsoever. Which was good.

Suddenly their eyes met, and Akashi was kind of caught off guard. But then..

Then Furihata gave him a small smile, followed by a little nod. And it was the moment that Akashi was grateful he had an incredible reflex, so he was actually able to return the gesture properly. Otherwise, he would have looked like a total weirdo, or maybe worse.

So yeah, the whole thing was _incredibly normal_ … Not.

The game began again and ever since Furihata came in, it was even more intense. Seirin looked like they were being injected with some sort of new energy, which in a way, was true. Furihata was like a refreshment that the team was badly needed. Not much change in terms of strategy, Akashi noted, it was just they looked fresher.

Rakuzan was still leading by seven points when Akashi decided to try another 3-pointer. But before he could do that, he was already blocked.

By Furihata.

Akashi was too focused on his target, he didn’t even realize it was Furihata that was standing before him.. until he fell down.

This was familiar. In fact, it was exactly the same. Furihata seemed to trip over nothing just like before. Well, except he fell down much closer to Akashi this time.

Akashi’s concentration broke for a second, but before he could process anything, Furihata was already standing up again.. and successfully snatched the ball away from him.

“Kagami!!” Furihata yelled, passing the ball to the Seirin’s ace. Kagami moved to the Rakuzan basket with ease and in the end, managed to score with a dunk.

That took Akashi by surprise. Not by Kagami’s impressive dunk (and that really was such good stuff, he admitted) but by..

“Are you okay?” Akashi asked Furihata who still stood pretty close to him. “You’re not dizzy or anything, standing up that fast?”

Furihata’s eyes widened as he now started to touch his temple. “Uh, now that you said it..”

_.. Okay that was funny._

Akashi chuckled. “Was that part of your strategy?”

“Um.. no actually, it was pure adrenaline.” Furihata said, not quite looking at him.

“Nevertheless,” Akashi said, smirking a little, “it’s not going to happen again.”

Furihata looked at him then, his posture relaxing. “We’ll see.” He gave Akashi a little smile, full of confidence, before he ran, returning to his proper position.

Akashi was feeling even more excited now.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the third quarter and the first half of the fourth quarter passed by in a blur. Furihata made some more crucial passes that directly contributed to Seirin’s baskets. He even managed to score about five points himself. But just like Akashi said, Furihata never won again whenever they faced each other, but he was pretty good going against other Rakuzan players.

Furihata was subbed off three minutes before the game was over, and during those last minutes, Rakuzan was going even more all out, to make sure Seirin didn’t have a chance to close the points gap.

The final whistle blew when Rakuzan was leading by fifteen points.

 

* * *

 

The after-match was also passed by in a blur. There was cheer and there was sadness. And yeah his team won and it was the most important thing, but Akashi wanted to reach Furihata too, to tell him something that he thought was also important. He didn’t know why he thought that, but as he walked closer to the Seirin’s bench, he just knew he needed to do it.

Furihata’s expression was full of sorrow, which was understandable. He was not crying though.. or maybe, not yet.

He looked surprised when Akashi offered his hand for him to take. And so was a couple of Seirin’s players around him, it seemed.

“I see you made your father proud again today.” Akashi said with a genuine smile.

That was it. The important thing. Finally out of his mouth.

Furihata looked like he was just being punched, but sort of in a good way? His eyes got so wide and they actually started to water now?

He was completely overwhelmed.

But also, Akashi just made him cry.

The state of it all.

Furihata took Akashi’s hand, and hold it firmly. “Thank you.”

The smile he gave Akashi then, went straight to Akashi’s heart.

Ah, Akashi was doomed. That teary smile would surely haunt him from now on.

Akashi cleared his throat, mainly to calm himself. Furihata ended the handshake first, and Akashi couldn’t help mourning the loss of contact. Just a bit.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko suddenly appeared behind him. Akashi instantly turned around. “Good game today.” He said with a small smile. Akashi noticed his eyes were a bit red though.

“It was awesome.” Akashi returned the smile.

They shook hands and chatted for a bit. When Kuroko was about to leave and go back to his teammates, Akashi whispered. “I might need your help from now on.”

Kuroko was totally confused. “My help? About what?”

Akashi glanced to his side and saw Furihata standing not too far away from him. He was talking to Kagami and patting his shoulder, probably trying to cheer him up. Akashi smiled before going back to Kuroko and shrugged. “You know, just.. stuff.”

“Huh??”

Akashi merely raised his eyebrows, being all mysterious, before he made a little run to catch up to his teammates, leaving a completely clueless Kuroko behind.

 

* * *

 

Akashi looked at his phone in his hand, debating whether he really should do this or not. The Rakuzan bus was going to depart soon and he wanted to do _this_ before he took the bus and started the journey home.

He remembered Furihata and it gave him strength, somehow.

So he clicked the button and brought the phone to his ear.

The person he called picked up almost immediately.

“Yes Father, it’s me. I just want to ask if.. you’ll be having dinner at home today?”

Akashi gripped his phone, anxiously waiting for the answer. _Is the question too weird? Is it too straightforward? Should-_

“You will? Tha- that’s great..” Akashi nervously replied. “No, no emergency, nothing like that. I just..” He paused, trying to find the right words, and decided to just be honest. “I just want to talk? About my game today..” He smiled a little. “About me and my teammates.. about our win.”

The other end went silent, but Akashi was feeling pretty optimistic.

And he was right.

“Yes, thank you Father. I’ll see you tonight.”

Akashi put the phone back on his pocket and sighed. That was pretty nerve-wracking.

As he started walking towards the bus, he remembered Furihata again, and how his love for his parents affected him, in a way he never really experienced before.

It made him want to have a better relationship with his parent too, and honestly, it couldn’t be achieved if there was no effort, right? And after that phone call, he was glad he took the first step.

So many things to look forward to now, Akashi thought, smiling to himself. Dinner with his father, the next basketball match against Murasakibara’s team, and also..

Also the next time he would see Furihata again (hopefully soon).

Exciting times ahead.


End file.
